


News

by Saraku



Series: Sharp Knife of a Short Life [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL BrosWeek 2016, Denial, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Gen, It just happened, Look man, Team as Family, i didnt MEAN to make ace go through the five stages of grief in 7 minutes, i didnt even realize it was the stages of grief until i was editing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraku/pseuds/Saraku
Summary: Early mornings were a gift due to their quietness. So, of course, whenever Ace is involved, things get messy.Or, Ace receives some news he should've gotten twelve years ago, and the Whitebeard Pirates are in for a wild ride.





	

“ _What the fuck.”_

Marco’s eyes widened. “Ace?”

“ _What is this shit.”_

Marco furrowed his brows, worry clear on his face; Ace didn’t curse often, and when he did, it was always for a very good reason. He put a hand on the second division commander’s shoulder. “Ace,” Marco began quietly, “are you alright?”

Ace’s entire body was shaking, and Marco’s eyes glued onto the newspaper Ace was holding. Delicately releasing Ace’s grasp from the paper, Marco took it and softly pushed Ace down onto the deck, forcing him to sit and _calm down_.

“Sa… Sa…” Ace muttered, breathy and high-pitched. Marco sat down beside him.

The Phoenix did a quick read over before his attention was taken by the news about –

The Revolutionary Army, Marco thought, has been attacked by –

Marco’s grip on the paper nearly ripped it in half. A glance to his side found him weary with sympathy, because Ace had his hands entangled in his hair and was _shaking_ and Marco found that he never needed to see his youngest brother looking as _scared and tired_ ever again. “Ace,” Marco murmured, “it’s alright.”

“Sa… Sab- “ Ace gasped out, and Marco cursed as he recognized the signs of hyperventilation, and was suddenly very upset that no one else was up in the morning as well.

Facing in front of Ace and gripping his shoulders, Marco murmured reassurances. “It’s alright, Ace. I’m here – _we’re_ here. The family is fine, we’re fine, you’re fine.” He watched as Ace took in deep breaths as his shaking minimalized and Marco sighed internally. “Blackbeard won’t get to us, Ace. He won’t.”

To Marco’s _severe_ worry, Ace shook his head, almost resignedly. “Sa- No, no, no….”

Marco carefully pulled Ace up, his hand on one of Ace’s arms to face sure the younger pirate wouldn’t suddenly collapse on him, and the Phoenix tugged the younger man away from their spot. “Come on,” he said, and relief filled him when Ace followed without needing to be dragged. The sun had yet to completely rise, so the decks had little to no people on them. The ones on watch noticed them and gave worried looks that Marco waved away, but he knew they were still worried.

Marco hoped that when they passed the kitchen, the smell of the food would take Ace out of his stupor – he’d even let him steal from other people’s plates – but Ace didn’t do more than look inside forlornly, prompting to Marco that something was most _definitely_ wrong. Ignoring Thatch’s alarmed words of _“What’s going on, Turk?”_ , he continued on, occasionally tugging Ace to prompt him into walking.

Upon their reaching their destination, Marco knocked on the door. Ace tensed as the rumbling sound of confirmation and Marco dragged him inside. “Ace is having another bout of problems, Oyaji.” Marco lightly slapped the freckled pirate on the face. “He was on the verge of hyperventilation earlier.”

“What was that!?” Someone shouted, and Marco nearly laughed watching Ace’s face blanche when he recognized _Ana_ ’s voice, one of the ship’s doctors.

And, Marco thought, if I remember correctly, the doctor of the Spade Pirates.

“Ace,” Ana said, appearing from behind Whitebeard, her normally calm look replaced by one of unbridled _fury_ , “would you mind explaining?”

Whitebeard laughed, cutting Ace off from his explanation. “It is fine, Ana. It must not be that bad if Marco brought him here to me, first.”

Marco shot his father a glare – the man just _laughed_ – and Ana shot her sights on Marco. “Good point. Why did you bring Ace is here first, Marco?”

Marco put his hands up placidly. “Hey now. No need to get violent. Ace needed to talk to Oyaji, that’s it, yoi.”

Ana huffed quietly before turning around and walking back to checking Whitebeard’s health equipment. “The moment I hear something akin to _anything_ related to that, you will go to the infirmary. _Do you understand?_ ”

“… Clear,” Ace said softly, the first coherent word he had said since his near-hyperventilation. Marco knew from first-hand experience that Ana was tough to crack, and Ace had (once again) managed to do it in a single action.

“What is it, son?” Whitebeard asked, leaning slightly.

“Oyaji, have you read the paper yet?” Marco asked instead, presenting the newspaper in his other hand. Whitebeard shook his head, which prompted Marco to continue speaking. “It has news of the Revolutionary Army –“ both older pirates noticed Ace’s fists clenched at Marco’s words, “and some… _less_ than pleasant news with them.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Ace muttered, which prompted Whitebeard to take the newspaper from Marco because the last time Ace wanted to kill someone it traumatized the entire crew.

Marco lightly cuffed Ace. “Hey. Stay with us, alright?”

“S…” Ace’s voice became inaudible. The first commander sighed.

Whitebeard’s voice took control. “Calm, my sons,” he rumbled, golden eyes narrowed. “We will have our turn. For all that’s happened, Teach believes us to be in hiding. He’s become arrogant, and that will be his downfall.”

“Oyaji,” Ace murmured, finally looking back up, “what does it say about the Revolutionary Army?”

Marco’s eyebrow shot up in surprise; he had thought Ace was mulling over the traitor, not the Army. The captain blinked before looking his youngest in the eyes. “Their base at Baltigo was attacked, but there was nothing to link any prominent members of the group remaining in the stronghold.”

“They have pictures of Dragon and someone else included, yoi,” Marco added. “Suspected to be Dragon’s second in command. Marines suspect name starts with a…” Marco’s eyes narrowed and he turned to look at Ace, “starts with a S.”

“ _… I’m going to kill him_ ,” Ace snarled, and stalked out of Whitebeard’s room.

“Go, Marco,” Whitebeard said, “make sure he doesn’t make any rash decisions.”

“Aye, Oyaji.”

 

~~*~~*~~

 

“Ace,” Marco grunted the moment he caught up. “Hey. Talk to me.”

“Ten damn years we haven’t heard _shit,_ and the moment we do he’s probably _dead_ ,” Ace snarled, fists clenched and shaking in barely-controlled fury.

Marco grasped Ace’s arm tightly, and to his relief, Ace stopped walking. “Come on,” Marco urged, “let’s go see Thatch. He’s been bragging about this new food and how long it should take you to eat it.”

Marco considered it a victory when he saw Ace’s supressed smile and proceeded to drag him into the galley. “Thatch! Get out here!” Marco shouted.

Marco then proceeded to blink blankly when only Thatch’s _hair_ popped out, not even his face showing up. “Just a sec. Just gotta –“ the hair went back inside the doors “finish up here.”

Marco slid in the seat beside Ace. “So,” he began, “if you’re willing to talk, I’m sure you’ve heard that I’m a good listener, yoi.”

Ace dropped his head down on the table, arms up to cover his head. Marco remained silent and reached out to ruffle the raven’s hair, only retreating when the sound of Thatch’s footsteps became louder and clearer from the mess that was the kitchen. “So I heard you wanted food,” Thatch began, sliding the plates towards the other two.

Marco dipped his head in thanks, but Thatch was alarmed and went big-brother mode when Ace didn’t as much twitch. “Is he okay?” Thatch asked, and before Marco could answer, he continued, “Is he hurt? Is he having one of those days? Is he sick? Does he need –“

“Shut up, Thatch,” Ace mumbled, voice muffled, but he was responding and Marco considered that as another win. “I’m thinking.”

“And I’m sure that’s a new concept for you,” Thatch said quickly, though Marco could still see the relief drip from Thatch, “but you see, _eating_ is something you’re quite familiar with and the fact that you aren’t doing so right now is _that’s_ better!”

Ace had a halve of a toast inside his mouth and the other clinging on, a fork with a piece of an omelet on one hand and his glass of water in the other, all before Thatch managed to finish his sentence. “Contrary to popular belief,” began Ace, “I’m not stupid.”

“No, no, we know that,” Thatch retorted, leaning back in his seat, “thing is, you don’t really show it so people assume you’re stupid.”

“So, Ace, would you mind enlightening us on your sudden burst of anger?” Marco asked, ignoring Thatch’s surprised look. Ace suddenly stopped eating, eyes narrowed and head tilted downwards. Upon closer inspection, Ace was grasping his left bicep; more specifically, over the crossed-out S that the entire crew was still clueless about. “Ace?”

“… Just me being worried sick over my brothers,” Ace mumbled, and Marco’s eyes narrowed in on the pluralized word.

 _Brothers_.

Ace had never mentioned another brother, even during the war.

Marco glanced beside him, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Thatch had yet to press Ace like he normally would. The chef looked like he was in denial to give their youngest a hug – it was an idea that would go _terribly_ wrong but would worth it – or to go cook more and get Ace out of his stupor.

Instead, Thatch started talking. “Well, we’ve already seen one of them, right? Luffy? If you want, we’ll drag your other brother in kicking and screaming for you.” Thatch said nonchalantly, expertly hiding the fact that he was somewhat mortified with the look Ace shot him.

Then, Ace waved it off, shaking his head. “Nah. I’ll do it myself. He owes me ten…” Ace’s silver eyes narrowed, “no, _twelve_ punches to the faces.”

Marco and Thatch made eye contact.

_Are we talking about the same person here?_

_I think he’s talking about this guy in the Revolutionary Army._

_What does_ Ace _have anything to do with the Revs?_

_How about you keep quiet and let him be happy?_

Thatch faked a cough. “So, uh, twelve?”

Ace crossed his arms. “One for each year.” Then, under his breath, he added:

“And Luffy will gladly suffocate him for another twelve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same verse as Day 1/Memories and Moments  
> I'm sick. Yay.  
> My headcanon's that appeared:  
> Ace's temper has severely mellowed, and it takes a lot to get him very _angry_. Something that happened easily when Thatch is attacked.  
>  Ace is smart but he lives like his last day so there's no point in planning for the future, no?


End file.
